


Bookends

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Corsetry, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, M/M, Masturbation, Period clothing, Spit Roasting, Vaginal Sex, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Suzy, Arin, and Dan go to a fancy party. There's some dressing up involved.





	Bookends

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best, but I don't know much about costuming. Apologies for anything I got wrong!

"So," Suzy said, looking Arin and Dan up and down. "I've got good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?"

Dan was looking nervous.

Then again, Dan usually looked nervous.

Maybe he needed one of those thundershirts, like they got for dogs.

... that made Suzy grin more than it probably should have, and Dan was looking at her a bit nervously.

"So," Suzy said, "we're gonna be going to a party."

"You told us about that already," said Arin. "The fancy garden party, right ?For charity."

"Right," said Suzy. "But... I forgot to mention that it's... it's a dress up party."

Arin looked faintly suspicious, but resigned.

He was used to her by now, it seemed.

"What kind of dress up party?"

"Pride and Prejudice era. So Georgian."

Suzy bit her lip, watching them.

"... am I going to have to wear a corset?"

Arin looked nervous.

"No, no," said Suzy. "You might have to wear stockings, though."

"Stockings I can live with," said Arin. "Just no corsets, please."

"I trust you, Scuze," said Dan, and he smiled up at Suzy with so much trust that her heart melted a bit. 

"Thanks, Dan," she said.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"I'm going to take all of your measurements, and then I'll send them off to the costume place, and then we'll get them delivered to us, and we can wear them to the party."

"Right," said Dan. "Sounds easy enough."

She glanced down at Arin, who grinned at her.

"You don't have to do any of this, if you don't want to," Suzy said quickly.

"Nah," said Arin, and he grinned at her. "I know you love the chance to dress me up sometimes."

She blushed, and then she flopped onto the couch between them, as they wrapped their arms around her.

"You guys are pretty great, y'know that?"

Dan rested his head on her shoulder, and the fuzz of his hair was soft against her cheek. 

She turned her head, and she kissed his cheek. 

He sighed, leaning into her.

"Thanks," said Arin, and he snuggled up to her other side, his head on her other shoulder.

It was a bit like being on a bookshelf, held up by two strong bookends.

She took each of their hands in her own, and she put her feet up.

* * *

Suzy measured both of them, carefully.

She'd done this sort of thing before - she'd made her own cosplays, after all, so she had to be comfortable with various sewing things, but still.... 

She was nervous she'd screw it up, nervous she'd end up making them look dumb, or make herself look dumb.

"Am I going to have to wear a dumb wig?"

Dan looked nervous, as Suzy crouched in front of him, carefully measuring up his inseam. 

"Nah," said Suzy, "although you'll probably have to tie your hair back."

"Right," said Dan. "I can do that."

"Both of you," Suzy added.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to curl my hair," said Suzy, and she smiled at them, a little nervous. 

Why was she even so nervous?

It wasn't like they hadn't done fancy dressing up before.

And yet.

She licked her lips, and she looked up at Dan. 

It didn't help that this... well, this was a familiar position, for more intimate encounters.

She blushed, and she licked her lips, as he looked up at her.

"So what's gonna be different about all these clothes?"

"They're gonna be a lot higher waisted than you're used to, for one thing," said Suzy. "You're also going to need to tie them."

"Tie them?"

"Yeah. No zippers back then."

"Not even buttons?"

"Those will be on the waistcoat," said Suzy.

"Will I have to wear, like... y'know, a codpiece?"

"... no," said Suzy, and she was snickering.

Arin, sprawled out on the bed in just his boxers, looked amused.

"You can if you want to," said Arin.

"We don't have to actually be super period accurate," said Suzy. "The dress I'm getting isn't entirely period accurate."

"Why not?"

"Well," said Suzy, "for one thing, it's printed with skulls."

"Wasn't everyone into skulls and death and whatnot back then?"

"... no, Dan," said Suzy, and she sat back on her heels, snickering. "That was during the Black Death."

"When are we dressing up as?"

"The Georgian Era. America existed at this point, albeit not that old."

"Not that old?"

"Yeah. It was the seventeen nineties or so."

"Right. So no Black Plague?"

"... no," said Suzy, and she resisted the urge to beat her head into the nearest all, gently. "not the Black Plague."

"Right," said Dan, and he looked sheepish. "Sorry about that."

"You're adorable," said Suzy, and she patted him on the calf.

"I do my best," Dan demurred, but he looked embarrassed.

Suzy kissed him on the knee, and then she stood up. "I've got your measurements, I've got Arin's measurements, I've got my measurements...."

"So when is this party gonna be?"

"Two weeks," said Suzy. "So we can return stuff if we have to."

"Right," said Dan. "Any special rules about these clothes?"

"What kind of special rules are you thinking about?"

"Like, you know. Don't eat spaghetti, don't have sex, stuff like that?"

"If we do any kind of damage to them, we have to pay for them," said Suzy, "and we're the ones who have to wash them anyway. They've got a special set of instructions on how to clean them. Which is mainly dry cleaning, but still."

"Right," said Dan.

He looked thoughtful. 

"Are you excited?"

"Baby," said Dan, "I am _always_ excited to have a chance to wear a costume and have a party."

"Aw," said Suzy, and she stood on tiptoe, to kiss him.

He leaned down and kissed her back, his hands on her hips.

"Hey," Arin called, "I'm feeling left out."

"So come join us," said Dan.

Arin made an annoyed noise, and then he was standing up, like some great, ponderous beast, and he was draping his arms around each of their waists, kissing first Suzy, then Dan.

It was a chaste peck of a kiss, but it still made Suzy's toes curl, her whole body flushing.

God, she was so lucky.

"Are you gonna get a special new corset?"

Dan's hand was on her hip, curled over the waistband of her panties, his thumb tracing little circles over the bare skin.

It was giving her goosebumps.

Oh god.

She shuddered.

"Nah," she said. "I've got a Georgian era corset."

"Yeah? What makes it Georgian era?"

"Mainly the cut of it," she said. 

"Right," said Dan, and then he was kissing along her neck, gently, delicately, enough to make her go limp.

Suzy was on the other side of her neck, and she shuddered, her mouth falling open.

"So," Dan said, in a deceptively cheerful tone of voice, "just to be clear, we _will_ be able to have sex in these costumes?"

"I mean... in theory, at least? We'd have to have them washed, and if we stained them too badly we'd have to buy new ones. Although, uh, sex isn't what would stain them like that."

"That's good," said Arin.

"What would stain them too badly?"

"There's a "no red wine" clause," said Suzy. 

"Didn't the Georgians drink a lot of red wine?"

"They drank a lot of things," said Suzy.

"Did they still count as Georgian, if they weren't under King George anymore?"

Arin was just... holding on to Suzy, his expression thoughtful.

"Hm?"

"Well, it's called the Georgian era because of King George, right?"

"There were a few of them," said Suzy absently.

"What, kings?"

"Georges."

"Oh. Right."

"But yeah, no, it was still the Georgian era, even in the America, at least technically, the same way that they had Victorian America, even though technically there wasn't any Queen Victoria there. Although I may be wrong."

"Right," said Dan.

He kissed under her ear, and then he let go, stretching.

"Me and Arin should probably get going," he said, making a face. "We've got to start recording soonish."

"Right," said Suzy, although what she wanted more than anything else was to push each of them on to the bed and ride them, in turn, until she couldn't use her legs anymore.

The sacrifices one made for one's career.

"We'll be back later," Dan promised, and he kissed her on the mouth - a quick peck, then he was off.

Arin kissed her as well, and patted her on the hip.

"We'll see you later, okay babe?"

"Right," said Suzy. 

She flopped onto the bed, staring up at the canopy, making a face.

It wasn’t the first time she’d dressed up in fancy stuff with them, or even fancy period clothing.

So why was she so worked up?

… maybe because _they’d_ have to be putting all that extra effort into their clothes for a change, instead of just her dressing up fancy.

It was nice to not be the one to put all the effort into it.

Although did this mean she was going to have to help them into their clothes?

… oh well.

She shifted on the bed, pressing her thighs together. 

She curled her toes, and she slid a hand down between her legs, pressing down.

She wasn’t… not aroused.

She wasn’t exactly aroused either, but it was one of those things.

Did she have the _time_ to rub one out was the next question.

Hmm.

She rolled onto her belly, and she ground against her hand, closing her eyes.

Dan in those long white breeches, with the equally long white stockings.

Arin in a waistcoat, his hair tied back into a ponytail. 

She’d be in a corset and a dress, but maybe next time she’d wear a suit.

What would that be like, in all that fancy stuff?

Or what about putting Arin in a dress?

One of those flouncy ridiculous dresses, with a corset to make his curves look more… well, curved?

She moaned, and she slid her hand into her pajama pants, beginning to grind against the heel of it.

God, that would be amazing.

She’d had sex in a corset before - not really an “everyday” corset, if such a thing existed, as far as the modern day went. 

Did this kind of corset count as “everyday”?

Why was she obsessing to this degree?

She rubbed her clit with the very tip of her index finger, her hips rocking, and she moaned into her pillow, her hips still wriggling, grinding forward, her mouth falling open to pant.

This was… it was more debauched than usual.

Not that she found masturbation particularly debauched, but… still.

It was an idea. 

She moaned again, and then she slid her fingers inside of herself, clenching around them, pressing down on her g-spot, which made her eyes cross.

She humped her own hand, and it would have been embarrassing, except _fuck_ did it feel good, it felt so good, and she was already on the edge.

She imagined being between the two of them, skirt up around her hips, each of them fucking her in turn, and she sobbed - she could almost feel the slide of them inside of her, one in her pussy, one in her ass, or maybe she was riding Dan while Arin fucked his ass, or maybe riding Arin while Dan fucked _his_ ass, or….

Suzy came over her own hand, sobbing, and she was shuddering, her whole body on edge and shaking as she fluttered around her own fingers.

“Fuck,” she mumbled.

… who knew she had such a fetish for Georgian fashion?

Go figure.

She licked her lips, and then she went boneless, catching her breath. 

Fuck.

Okay.

She was going to get up.

She was going to take a shower.

She was going to contact the company, with all the various measurements that they needed, and then she would go about the rest of her day, being productive.

She could do this.

Easy as ever.

… in a minute.

* * *

Suzy went on with her day - she spent an inordinate amount of time choosing the exact fabrics she wanted each of the boys to wear.

She, of course, knew what hers would look like - leg of mutton sleeves, loose dress, printed with little skulls.

It was looser, and looked more comfortable than the Victorian dresses that she’d worn in the past - she hoped it would be comfortable.

There were, of course, layers - she had drawers and a corset, a petticoat, then the dress itself.

She was going for some kind of period authenticity, even though it didn’t really matter.

But… well, okay.

Maybe she was thinking about being fucked in it more than she’d be willing to admit.

It was faintly embarrassing, to be so goddamn hormonal over a _costume_ , but… fuck it.

What’s the point of doing anything, if not to do it well?”

That was what she was trying to tell herself, at any rate.

She clicked “order” (god, this was going to be expensive), and then… it was done.

Huh.

Crazy to think about, that she was now at a point in her life that she could drop that much money, and that she could just… do this.

She could go to a charity garden party, and she could wear fancy clothes with her husband and her boyfriend (who was also her husband’s boyfriend), and it wouldn’t even be remarked upon.

Well, okay, people still sometimes gave them sidelong looks, but that couldn’t really be helped, could it?

People were going to complain no matter what she did, so she might as well enjoy herself, right?

She sighed, leaning back into her seat, and tried to cut down the squirming little seed of… what, anxiety?

She wasn’t sure, exactly, except that she was feeling it all the way down to her toes.

* * * 

The costumes arrived, and a week and a half later, and she made a point of not looking at them yet, because she wanted to… savor it.

In fact, she saved the whole lot of them for the night of the party, which was probably a bad idea, but then again, she wasn’t always one for the good ideas, was she?

She had both of the boys in the bedroom, each garment bag draped across the bed like a body bag.

“You guys ready?”

“Bring it on,” said Arin, and he grinned at her, his expression faintly nervous.

Why was he nervous?

“You okay, baby?”

“Yeah,” said Arin. “I’m, uh… I know this means a lot to you.”

He smiled at her, and she flushed, looking down at the bags on the bed.

Why was she so shy about this, anyway?

It wasn’t like she was embarrassed about getting excited - she got excited about so many different things!

Although maybe it was just… how excited she was about this.

All those years of her family making fun of her for the things that she cared about ended up having a bit of an impact.

Go figure.

She made a face, and Dan shot her a worried look.

“Scuze?”

“Sorry,” she said, and she reached out, taking each of their hands. “Thank you. Both of you, I mean. For… all of this.”

“Of course,” said Dan, and he kissed her on the temple.

Arin kissed her on the cheek, and she was bookended again, right between the two of them.

God, this was where she wanted to be, all the time.

Right between two of her favorite people in the world.

“I feel like a heroine from, like, a Jane Austen novel,” Suzy said. “Only, y’know, obviously a lot more adult.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” said Suzy. 

“I dunno,” said Dan. “A lot of the problems that they had to face in those days were pretty adult. Having to worry about stuff like marrying the right person so you don’t end up destitute, stuff like that….”

Suzy shot Dan a look, surprised.

“What, I can’t read?”

“I mean, you totally can,” said Suzy. “I just… never really saw you as a Jane Austen person.”

Dan smiled crookedly.

“I have layers,” he said, and then he looked sheepish. “I, uh, I had a crush on a girl who was all into it, so I ended up reading a whole bunch of it, in hopes of impressing her.”

“Oh my god, Dan,” Suzy said, “that’s adorable!”

“Is this like how you watched all of those horror movies to impress Suzy?”

“Or when I marathoned Sailor Moon,” Dan agreed. “What can I say? I like to impress my partners.”

Suzy flushed happily, hearing Dan refer to her as his “partner.”

She couldn’t help it - she was still completely gooey over the both of them.

“Right,” she said. “We should get dressed.”

“Okay,” said Dan, and he carefully unzipped the garment bag.

Then he stared at the clothes laid out in front of him.

“Suzy?”

Arin had unzipped as well, and was looking faintly panicked. 

“Yeah?”

“How do I do this?”

Suzy snorted, and she rubbed her hands together.

“Okay, boys,” she said. “Get naked.”

“You know,” Dan said, as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, “usually that makes me super horny. Right now, it’s just kinda making me nervous.”

Suzy snorted. 

“Wuss.”

“And you know it,” Dan said. 

* * * 

It was… a process.

There were the stockings, which she had to instruct them on how to put on right. 

Then there were the pants, which laced, which took some getting used to.

And then she had to get ready herself.

… in hindsight, it really was a good thing that she’d started so early, or else they’d have been pretty fucked.

* * *

“Suzy, you okay in there?”

“Dan, I’m curling my hair,” Suzy said. “I told you, it was going to take a while.”

She looked at herself in the mirror - it was odd, to be without her usual makeup.

She almost didn’t recognize her own face.

Theoretically, she could have gone for some of the Georgian looks, but… no.

No, she had her limits.

So she curled her hair, and then she was coming out, to find both of them dressed, more or less.

Dan had even managed to tame his hair, inasmuch as he could ever tame it.

Suzy suspected that there was some hair gel involved.

But he was in a blue suit, complete with waistcoat, white shirt with flouncy sleeves, the whole shebang.

Arin’s suit was a dark red - as close as he could get to pink and still be period accurate, since pink wasn’t so much a popular color at that point.

Now… she had to get ready.

… this might take some time.

* * *

The drawers were the hardest part - they went up her legs, but there was a huge slit in the fabric between her legs, leaving everything… easy access, as it were.

It did make sense - wearing all of these clothes, having to go to the bathroom in all of this.

Dan was already wilting in the heat.

“You doing okay, babe?”

She tied the drawers around her waist, carefully.

“Yeah,” said Dan. “I’ll make sure to drink a lot of water.”

“Wouldn’t want you to pass out,” Suzy said. 

“Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to be fainting, in all of that frippery?”

“Now _that_ is a ten dollar word,” said Dan, and he looked impressed.

“I’ve been looking for a chance to use it,” Arin admitted, and he looked faintly sheepish, but still proud of himself.

Suzy grinned, and then she was picking up the corset, carefully adjusting it over her belly.

She was topless, apart from the corset, and both of them were looking at her with vaguely hungry expressions.

There wasn’t any time for them to actually do anything sexy, which was probably why it was only “vaguely.”

Although… those pants didn’t do much to hide an erection.

How did men do things in the old days, especially when everyone was so repressed?

“You want me to lace you in?”

Arin was standing behind her now, his hands resting on her hips.

“Yeah, if it’s not too much trouble?”

“Wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t up for it,” Arin said lightly, and then he was just… lacing her in.

He was doing it without too much trouble - he certainly had experience by now.

Dan was watching with interest, his eyes bright.

“You know,” Dan told Arin, “I’d kind of like to see you in a corset.”

“Would you, now?”

Arin pulled on the stays, and Suzy breathed deeply, trying not to get too dizzy.

There was something nice about corsetry - it was a bit like being held in a prolonged hug. 

It made her hips look bigger, pushed her breasts up, and slimmed her waist.

It was also embarrassing to admit, but, well… she liked the way it made her a little light headed.

There was something weirdly nice about the slight dizziness, the way everything went fuzzy around the edges.

It was like being choked, only not, because it was prolonged, and she could keep doing things while it was happening.

Maybe she was thinking too hard about this.

“There you go,” said Arin, and he was tying the laces up, carefully. “You comfy?”

“Yeah,” she said, and she took a breath, looking down at her own body. 

The corset was pressing her breasts flat, which gave her the kind of cleavage that was usually reserved for a certain kind of hentai - she could have eaten her dinner off of her tits.

She snorted.

“You’re both perverts,” she told them.

“Yep,” said Arin. “You need help with the rest of your outfit?”

“Pass me the petticoat,” she told him.

“Which one is that?”

“The lacy white one,” she said.

“Right,” said Arin, and he handed it over.

She pulled it on and over, adjusting this and that, making sure it hung flat.

Then came the dress - Arin obligingly buckled her up the front. 

… then she looked down, and she groaned.

“What’s up?”

“... I’m gonna need one of you guys to put my shoes on,” Suzy said, faintly embarrassed.

Arin snorted, and he kissed her on the cheek.

“Every time,” he said, his tone fond.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

“So are we ready to go?”

“I just need to do my hair,” said Suzy.

“Let me help you with that,” said Arin, and he was looking… bashful, but eager.

Huh.

“Have you been thinking about this?”

“Maybe,” Arin said, as he began to brush her hair carefully. “Do you have, uh… anything you want to use?”

“There,” said Suzy, indicating the ribbon she’d bought specifically for all of this - it was embroidered with roses and skulls.

* * *

Arin was delicate as he pinned up her hair - delicate enough that Suzy was faintly curious.

“Have you been thinking about this a lot?”

“What, nice hair stuff?”

The two of them were alone in the bathroom, as Dad fiddled with his phone, sprawled out on a chair in the bedroom.

“Yeah,” said Suzy.

She met Arin’s eyes, as Arin finished braiding a bit of hair to pin it up, then adding the ribbon.

“A little bit,” said Arin. “I knew that this was important to you, so I thought I’d… y’know, look up ways to make it a little easier for you. Maybe surprise you.’

“Oh,” Suzy mumbled, and she blushed. “I, uh… thank you. I appreciate it.”

“I love you, Suze,” Arin said, his arms around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. “I wanted to… y’know, make it clear.”

“Right,” said Suzy, and she leaned back against him (admittedly, somewhat awkwardly), trying to keep her balance.

He kissed her, and then he took the ribbon.

“Okay,” he said. “Gonna tie this up, then you should be good. Unless you wanna check it?”

“I trust you,” she told him, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

He blushed dark red, and he smiled at her. 

She smiled back.

* * * 

Dan stood up, adjusting his waistcoat, and Suzy looked him up and down appreciatively, licking her lips.

My, but he was pretty like this.

It was like every stupid regency romance she’d watched when she was young, only better, because she could put her hands on his shoulders and kiss him.

He put his hands across her waist, and then he frowned.

“I’m not used to you being all stiff like this,” he said, and he knocked his knuckles against the corset.

“Sorry,” she said. “I don’t wear ‘em the way I used to.”

“Don’t be,” he said, and he gave her a squeeze. “It’s hot.”

He kissed her again, and then he took her hand. 

“You got special shoes for this, right?”

“Right,” she said. 

“Let me help you put them on,” he said, and now he looked bashful.

Suzy raised an eyebrow.

“You developing a foot fetish?”

“Nah, nothing like that,” said Dan. “Just… I wanna help you. I know how excited you’ve been for this, and I don’t really… know much about clothes, so I thought I might help you with what I can, y’know?”

He looked so bashful that she had to kiss him, right then and there.

He sighed, as Arin went down the stairs like a herd of elephants.

“C’mon!”

“We’re coming,” Suzy called down to him. 

Dan squeezed her fingers, and the two of them made their way downstairs as well. 

* * *

Dan tied her boots up carefully, lacing her up just as skillfully as Arin had laced her into the corset.

“Didn’t they wear, like, nice slippers in those days?”

Dan tied a bow in the knot, and then went to the next boot, carefully guiding her foot into it.

“Yeah,” said Suzy, “but I just think the big stompy boots look cooler, y’know?”

“Can’t really argue with that,” said Dan, as he began to tighten the laces of her other boot. “You look wonderful, Scuze.”

She blushed, and wished she had a fan to flutter.

“Thank you,” she said. “You look great too. Both of you.”

“It’s on you that we look good in the first place,” Arin pointed out, lacing his own boots up. 

Suzy blushed, but accepted the compliment.

“Let’s go to this party,” she said, and she rubbed her hands together as she stood up carefully. 

“Let’s do it!”

Dan took one hand, and Arin took the other, so she was bookended between them.

It was a good place to be. 

* * * 

The party was a whirlwind of… _stuff_.

Dan and Arin bot brought her cups of punch, or little dainties on fancy china plates.

They danced - Dan proved to be remarkably good at Georgian dancing, which shouldn’t have been such a surprise, come to think of it. 

Dan was an excellent dancer.

Arin wasn’t quite as good, but… well, he tried.

There were so many people, dressed fancy, laughing and talking, and it was all so… much.

She was light headed and sweaty, from the dress, from the exertion, from the alcohol. 

By the time they were going home (some four hours later), her feet hurt, but her heart was soaring.

… although now she was having a different sort of thought.

When they were back at the house, she grabbed Arin by the hair, and she kissed him, leaning heavily against Dan.

It was about eleven at night, and they had been dancing, but her blood was singing.

… she’d drunk a decent amount of punch.

She wasn’t _drunk_ , per se, but she was giddy, from the corset squeezing her, from the magical feel of the evening.

She was sweating through the dress - they were going to need to have it washed.

Oh well.

It made her less self conscious about pulling Arin closer to her, kissing him like it was the end of the world, grinding back against Dan’s crotch.

The drawers had slits at the bottom, presumably to make it easier to go to the bathroom, but… god, it’d be easy to do other things, too.

She was moaning against Arin’s mouth, as his hands groped at her breasts, but stopped when they hit the corset.

He made a face.

“Your tits are out of bounds,” Arin said, and he was pouting.

“Other bits of me aren’t,” Suzy said, rolling her hips.

Dan was walking back, slowly, until he was sitting down, and then… oh god, Arin was just… dropping to his knees, as Dan kissed along her neck.

Arin was getting under the skirt, running his hands along her stockinged legs, kneading them with his big, strong hands, and she was shuddering, spreading her legs open wider, as he kissed up her inner thighs.

His mouth was hot, his beard ticklish, and he was nuzzling into the fabric, as Dan ground harder against her ass, and she shuddered.

Arin… how was he breathing down there?

Who the fuck cared, because he had spread up the slit in her drawers, and his face was fully in her pussy, fucking her with his tongue, his nose against her clit.

She wriggled and moaned, grinding her hips against his face, and she let her head loll back against Dan’s shoulder, as he kissed along her neck, then nipped at her shoulder.

Arin licked her throat an orgasm, as her feet (still in her boots) kicked against the floor, and then she was cumming, panting in the corset, her head spinning, her hips grinding forward.

There were actual tears tracking down her face, and she was trying to breathe, trying to… well, do anything, as she shook, the pleasure breaking over her in wave after wave, clenching and pulsing deep inside of her.

Arin came out from under her skirt, his face red and sweaty, his hair nearly out of his ponytail.

“Suze,” he said, and he was panting, “Suzy, I _really_ want to fuck you.”

“I’d be for that plan,” Dan said, and Suzy glanced over her shoulder at him, surprised. 

“What, really?”

“It’s hot,” Dan said, and he ground his hips forward. “Anyway, I know I get a turn next, right?”

“Right,” Suzy said, faintly dazed.

She was going to need to take this corset off at some point in the near future.

But oh god… Arin was fumbling with the laces of his pants, and Suzy snorted, reaching out between the two of them to untie them, carefully.

Arin sighed when she released his cock, and then he moaned, as she leaned forward, kissing the head of it.

Arin groaned, and Suzy took it into her mouth, feeling the familiar heaviness, the salt and bitterness.

“Okay,” Arin mumbled, maybe… change of plan.”

“Mmm?”

She kept her mouth on his cock. 

“Can you just keep… keep blowing me, please….”

He rested his hand on her head, and he was being careful of her fancy hairdo, and somehow that made it even _moreso_ , as she began to suck him in earnest, her hands on his hips, trying not to drool too much.

“That’s… good, fuck, Suzy, I want….”

Dan’s voice was rough. 

Suzy pulled off of Arin’s cock, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. 

“I need to get up, hold on,” she mumbled, and then she was up, lifting her skirt up, and Dan… well, Dan was having more luck with his pants, ti seemed.

It was another blur - she lowered herself onto his cock, and she clenched around him, as his hand slid under the heavy skirt, and he was rubbing her clit, which made her shudder, as she took Arin’s cock down her throat.

She rode Dan and sucked Arin, her whole body on edge.

She was light headed, and everything seemed to be spinning, just a bit, but that was okay, this was all fucking perfect, as she was fucked, as she was given pleasure, as she gave pleasure.

She came again, wet and sloppy, in her fancy, sweaty dress, and Dan made some kind of desperate noise into her neck, thrusting up into her twice, three times, before he was cumming as well, a rush of wetness inside of her, and that was enough to make her clench again, and then Arin… Arin was down her throat, and he was cumming as well.

She swallowed it, and it was… salty, bitter, gooey, but he was shuddering, his hands heavy on her shoulders.

“Fuck,” Arin mumbled.

“Guys?”

Suzy pulled off of his cock, carefully, and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. 

“Yeah?”

“... can you help me out of this corset, please? I don’t think I can breathe.”

“Right,” said Dan, and then he groaned. “This is gonna take forever.”

“Next time, let’s go for a neolithic themed party,” said Arin, as Suzy stood up, wobbling. “It’ll be easier.”

“It’ll probably be naked,” Suzy pointed out. 

“ _Exactly_!” 

She leaned back, bookended by the two of them, and she closed her eyes. 

She’d be able to breathe properly in a minute or two.

For now… she was going to enjoy the closeness.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
